A Magical Romance and the Sigillium Diaboli
by KM of the FMALB
Summary: The FMALB send the Ouran High School Host Club to Hogwarts! Things heat up in this twisted tale! Hikaru/Kaoru Fred/George Draco/Harry Tamaki/Haruhi SLASH! No likey no ready


A Magical Romance and the Sigillium Diaboli

A Magical Romance and the Sigillium Diaboli

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high School Host Club, nor do I own Harry Potter. Serahsurii belongs to Serahsurii, Reiuki belongs to Reiuke2, Wolf belongs to The Demonic Winged Wolf, and I own KM. That's it…

+FMALB Headquarters: Japanada+

_Darkness filled the room, the only thing you can see is two pair of eyes glowing brightly. Lightning strikes in the background and you can see two faint outlines of people; they are looking down at a monitor. The room grows black once again. Slowly a dim light comes from the monitor and highlights the two faces, one with blue eyes and black/blue/red hair that hangs down in her face, the other with green/gold paint splattered eyes and blur/red spiked hair, both frightening to the trained eye. The short one looks over at her accomplice, paint splattered eyes gleaming evilly, "Now what do we do, Serah?" She asks unable to wait any longer. "We wait; soon they will fall into our trap." The one known only as Serah says and her friend turns her attention back to her monitor. Lightning cracks in the background and the room grows dark once again._

+The Third Music Room: Ouran High+

Tamaki Suoh was not happy, he had been searching for a half an hour looking for Haruhi Fujoka and he has had no luck. Angrily, he stormed into The Third Music Room, slamming the door behind him. He had been hoping to, at least, find Kyoya Ohtori in the room but the room was empty. Angrily he sat in his chair.

He knew _they_ were behind her disappearance. _They_ were always the reason she went missing, only because _they_ were in her class. He struck a pose that said he was depressed and lonely in his chair; trust Tamaki to be a drama queen even when he is alone.

His mind was reeling, all the things _they_ could be doing with her, all the fun the three of them could be having, and all the cookies she could have baked for _them,_ singling him out on there fun. If only Haruhi knew how worried 'daddy' was about is precious 'daughter'! How he only wanted her to tell him she was safe and that she had made him cookies, to hear her tell him how much she missed her 'daddy' and would never run off with _them_ anymore, even if they were her 'brothers'. He sighed and a single tear came to his eye.

+FMALB Headquarters+

_The two girls sat and watched Tamaki on there screen, giggling, he acted like such a queen sometimes._

_Serah looked over at her friend, a grin still plastered to her face. "Go warn him that they will be coming soon." She said as she turned her attention back to the screen, not wanting to miss anything Tamaki did. The girl nodded, understanding. She stood up and spun in place, with a snap like a whip she was gone, leaving a giggling Serah alone in the room._

+Dumbledore's Office: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry+

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, waiting. He knew one of them was coming, if he knew which one it was he would have been more prepared. Hoping it was Serah, he sat behind his desk; If it were any of the others he could always use the desk as a shield…

There was a loud snap and a girl stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office. The wizard showed no sign of disappointment that it was not Serah, but smiled instead. "Good morning, Mamestubu no Kowasu Mono," he said politely. "Hello Dumblydore! How are you on this beautifully," she took a quick glance at the clear outside, "rainy day in July?" She asked, smiling broadly. "I am well, thank you Miss Kowasu Mono." He had learned it unwise to correct her, as it was in fact the week before September and a very sunny afternoon at that.

"Serahsurii told me to tell you that your new students will be coming soon." She said, her eyes shining brightly. "And Serahsurii has informed me that the four of you will also be joining us this year." Dumbledore said gesturing to an envelope on his desk. "Yepperdoodles! I can't wait to start school!" K.M said happily doing a back flip for emphasis. Dumbledore chuckled slightly. This year certainly will not be in any way dull. "Well, I should go now, Serah might start to worry. Ja'ne Dumblydore!" She said, waving happily before turning on the spot and disappearing with a snap.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his fingers in a steeple shape and a smile on his face. A very interesting year…

+Ouran High+

Tamaki was still sitting in his chair when Haruhi walked into the room, fallowed closely by _them._ He knew they were always together and this displeased him greatly, mainly because he was never invited to hang out with them.. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were laughing as they entered the room, and naturally, Tamaki believed they were laughing at him because he had been left out.

"You," Tamaki shouted, jumping out of his chair and pointing at the twins. "Where did you take my daughter?" He roared, shaking visibly. Hikaru smirked, "you know… here and there." Kaoru nodded, "yeah, gave her the grand tour. We had a great time in the men's restroom." With that, both twins laughed hysterically as Tamaki turned red and began stuttering, "Re… re… rest… restroom…?" Haruhi shook her head; boys could be so dumb sometimes, well in Tamaki's case most of the time. Rolling her eyes, she sat on one of the many couches in the room and watched the three boys argue.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Tamaki yelled.

"Nothing." The twins said in unison.

"Liars!"

"No were not."

"You molested her didn't you?!"

"Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I know you did! You two are always doing things like that to her!"

"No we don't, although you are my Lord."

Haruhi was giggling to herself as the boys argued over what they did and did not do to her. It was ridicules how protective Tamaki was over her, especially when it involved Hikaru and Kaoru. She did not understand why but she figured that it was probably best kept that way.

"You two," Tamaki said overdramatically, "are never to go near Haruhi again!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked as told if he had them to stop being twins. "What," Haruhi exclaimed unable to believe her ears. "You can't do that!" Tamaki turned to her, she all of a sudden felt incredibly vulnerable, he had never looked at her like that, with anger and sadness in his eyes, it scared her. "All I want is for you to be happy, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, tears invading his eyes as the look softened to one you might give a small child. "Well telling me I can never see Hikaru and Kaoru ever again isn't exactly making me happy!"

"You'll thank me later, after you find out how much easier it is without putting up with those two molesting you all the time."

"We don't molest Haruhi, unlike you my Lord!" The twins shouted in unison, getting red.

"No I will not thank you! Hikaru and Kaoru are my friends!" Haruhi shouted, jumping to her feet. Tamaki just stood there, shaking. If that is the way they are going to act, fine with him. He headed towards the door, tears streaming down his face.

+FMALB Headquarters+

_KM had gotten back from her visit with Dumbledore when Tamaki reached the door. "There going now!" Serah said, panicking slightly. "This is a code chartreuse emergency!" She said. "Not good!" She added taking note to KM's look of not understanding a word she said. Serah pushed the large purple button on her keyboard and with a loud pop, the four members of the Host Club had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. _

_Serah turned to KM, obviously excited. You need to go find Mori-Sempi, Hunny-kun, Renge, and Kyoya, take them to Hogwarts. I'll transport Wolf and Rei." With a turn and a snap KM was gone; Serah just disappeared._

+Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry+

Hikaru lay face down in the dirt and grass. How he got there he didn't know, all he cared about at the moment was getting to Kaoru and making sure he was safe. Slowly, and painfully, he stood up and looked around. He was in the middle of a large oval field surrounded by tall bleachers. At the ends of the field stood six large hoops that looked like bubble wands. "Where am I?" he asked himself looking around for his brother, but not seeing a way out of the field.

At the far end of the pitch, he could see a figure… with red hair! "Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, running towards his brother. As he got there, he knelt down by his brother and rolled him over onto his back, shaking him awake. After a minute or so of Hikaru, shaking him gently Kaoru opened his eyes, and Hikaru held him tightly. "Hikaru, what happened? Where are we?" Kaoru asked, blinking up at his brother. "I don't know, Kaoru." Hikaru said softly, holding Kaoru tightly.

Together, the twins walked around the pitch, looking for a way out. At the other side of the field, they noticed a doorway wide enough to walk single file through, walking in they found themselves in a locker room. Therefore, the field they were in was a sports arena… On the opposite side of where they were standing, they found an exit of the pitch. Happily they bounded out of the locker room and found themselves face to face with an awe inspiring castle on top of a steep hill a while ways from them. "Nice," they said in unison, looking up at it.

"Excuse me, but I think I may be able to help you." Someone said behind them. Hikaru and Kaoru turned around and looked at the person behind them. An old man stood before them, light blue yes shining behind half moon glasses, and a long silver beard with equally long silver hair. "My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am headmaster at this school. I have been expecting you."

With help from the twins, Dumbledore was able to locate Tamaki and Haruhi on the field and soon they were walking up the hill to the castle. "Where are we?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Dumbledore admiringly. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How did we get here?" asked Kaoru.

"A few of your fans dropped you here. You were actually meant to go into my office but you ended up in the Quidditch field instead. Well, it was good that she got you here in the first place, let alone with all your limbs." Here, he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Sir," Haruhi said, looking down at her feet, "We left some of our friends behind." She said but Dumbledore chuckled. "Your fans have taken care of it, I assure you. Mister Takashi, Mister Mitsukuni, Mister Kyoya, and Miss Renge are in my office with one of your fans." He said. This just made them anxious to meet these fans.

As they entered the castle, they could not believe there eyes. The place was huge and looking up, they saw most of the staircases moving. It was simply amazing. "If you'll fallow me, we need to go to the seventh floor." Dumbledore said walking up the marble staircase to catch a moving one. After going through staircases that were rickety, wide, and narrow, they finally reached the seventh floor. They walked crossed the top floor to a large stone Gargoyle. They waited for Dumbledore to turn around and walk the other way but he did not. "Lemmon Drop," he said and the gargoyle jumped to the side and allowed them to walk up one last flight of stairs before entering the large oval office.

Entering the office, they were greeted by Mitsukuni Haninozuka, running toward them to hug them tightly. "I thought I was never going to see you again," He said, "but you're here!" He said, his attitude doing a complete three-sixty.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "You will be staying here for the year, but that poses as somewhat as a problem…" He began, but was cut off by Serah. "Excuse me Professor, but I think I have figured a way to make this work." She pulled large charts out of her Lab coat pocket.

"There are seven years and four houses," she said pointing at her diagrams. "Each year has ten students making seventy students to a house. But as there are twelve of us there is too many first years for one house to have because there would be an unbalanced number that we could not have because of the point system. But if we put all of us into our own house we could eliminate problem of having too many students in one year and we wouldn't need to use the point system because there wouldn't be enough students in the house. Now that provides another problem, the classes. Because most classes are single, classes we would not have time to put everyone into the classes of the day causing some of the classes to be off balance as well. However, if we make all of the classes double and we use Fridays, we could have all of our classes in the week and cut back on the time it takes to learn something, not to mention the cut back on the homework. But as there are four houses we would have to join with a house causing a triple class but I don't think that would be a problem…" she stopped. Perhaps having five houses would be too much of a bother.

"That's not a bad idea, Serah," Dumbledore said leaning back into the chair. "But where could we put the house?" He asked, smiling gently. "We could use the Room of Requirement, here on the seventh floor." Serah said quickly. Dumbledore nodded as he stood up, and crossed the room to where a large red bird was nested. "Fawks, could you round up Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout?" The bird let out one musical note and flew off out the window. "Serah, that was a wonderful display, obviously you have done your research. Now let's see what the Heads of Houses have to say about this."

Kyoya walked over to Serah, smiling. "May I see these?" He asked, indicating to the charts. Sarah nodded, blushing slightly as he took them and looked over them. "While we are waiting for the Heads to arrive, I think it would be a good idea for you to meet your fans. This is Serah, Rei, Wolf, and KM." Dumbledore said, smiling. Wolf looked confused, she had never heard of these people, so she had no idea why she was there. KM looked as if she might just faint, Rei looked as if she wanted to scream, and Serah looked… well like Serah.

In what seemed like no time, the Heads of Houses entered the oval office.

KM: Wow, I never thought I would have to think that hard in my life! Making this work is going to take so much time and effort…

Serah: Well, you did actually go through and chart everything out…

KM: So what if I did? This has to be perfect! So, I would like to apologize for the first draft of this, I know I kind of stopped abruptly and I noticed I have done it again, but I have writers block… Sorry….


End file.
